A Bright Fire
by Crispy Doggo
Summary: This is my first ever story so please criticism is a must. This story follows the life of 18yr old Jason and a fennekin he saved from certain death by the name of Anna. She doesent see him as anything else but a friend...or does she. HumanXDelphox like reallyyyyyyy later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon, the rights are to Game Freak themselves don't hurt me lol

This is my first story so criticism is a must lol.

Chapter 1 Lost and Found

Thunder and rain, that was all Jason could see and hear when he looked out his window in his forest home. His house wasn't anything too special, being a house made out of wood with one bedroom, kitchen,and living room. But it gave him plenty of space to move around. Having to wait it out before going on to his usual hike, Jason started on packing his pack for the hike. It was around 7:30am, when the rain became nothing but a drizzle, when he finally headed out into the forest.

He's been having these hikes ever since his parents passed away. Being 18 at the time he kept his parents small fortune and moved to a nice home in the woods. Something about being close to nature and the Pokemon that inhabit it brought a sense of joy to him. He was now walking down his favorite trail when he looked into a puddle. _Same old 6'1, brown hair and eyes me_ he thought to himself. Seeing his reflection, he just kept on walking towards his favorite mediation spot.

He finally arrived twenty minutes later. He laid out his meditation mat then began to meditate. He spent many minutes trying to focus on meditating, but many thoughts clouded his mind. _Am I really happy here?_ he thought. _Should I begin to find someone who'll keep me company?_ These thoughts cleared almost immediately when he heard a blood curling scream.

 _What the hell!?!_ he thought. "Someone must be in trouble"he said to himself as he raced towards the direction of the scream. "What the hell am I thinking?" he said out loud to himself, before going back to his pack and drawing his pocket knife he kept just in case. He was almost there when he heard growling and barking.

He came into view of a fennekin backing up against a limestone wall. A group of three houndour had it cornered. Taking no thought of his actions he landed a kick to the ribs of the houndour in front. It instantly whimpered out in pain. The other two houndours both lunged at him. He dodged one but wasn't quick enough for the second one, which landed a bite on his left arm causing him to bleed. He didn't want to use the pocket knife he had on him in fear of hurting or even killing the pokemon. He grabbed the one that was still latched on to his arm by the scruff and threw it roughly six feet away. It landed with a whimper and a thud, then proceeded to run away with its tail tucked between its legs. The remaining houndour saw its comrades running for their lives and began running as well. "Get the hell out of here!"Jason yelled, as the last houndour began running away.

His thoughts immediately turned to the injured fennekin. "Oh my god are you okay?!?" he questioned it. It responded with a painful groan. He picked it up to notice that it was bleeding badly from its hind leg. "Don't worry ill get you to a Pokemon center!" he assured it. The closest Pokemon center was around ten minutes on foot. He held the fennekin in his arms and sprinted towards the center as fast his legs allowed him to. He saw the fennekin fall in and out of consciousness as it was losing a lot of blood. "Come on stay with me dammit!", he said.

Soon he was at the front doors of the Pokemon center. He rushed in, "I need help!" he yelled. The Nurse Joy at the front desk immediately called in for a stretcher and then came two audionos with the request. Jason carefully laid the fennekin down onto the stretcher then Nurse Joy asked him what had happened. He explained to her all the events which had occurred. After he explained Nurse Joy pointed out the bleeding bite wound on his left arm. "How the hell did I forget about that?" he asked himself. Nurse Joy then offered to dress his wounds which he agreed completely. He waited in the lobby for what felt like hours, waiting to see if the poor thing was okay. He then saw Nurse Joy walk out of the room where the fennekin was. "You can go see her now if you wish." She said. "Sure thing, thank you for everything" Jason said as he went in. "Her huh?" he whispered to himself.

There in the hospital bed lay the fennekin our hero had saved from certain death. She woke up from a deep sleep. "Where am I and what happened?" she asked herself. She saw that her hind leg was now dressed in bandages, _oh yea I remember now_ she thought to herself. Just as soon as she said that a young man walked in. Her attention immediately turned to him. "How you holding up?" the young man said. "Better than before I guess" she said. This man looked familiar to her for some reason. A moment passed before she talked "Have you seen the man who saved me?" she asked. "You're looking at him", he answered.

"I guess I should say thank you" she barked.

"Its no problem really I just hope you're feeling better, those houndours got what was coming to them" he replied. "Is it okay if you stay with me until my wounds heal?" she asked. He looked straight into her eyes for a couple of moments before responding with a "sure thing". "If its okay to ask, where is your family?" he questioned. "They're...they're gone."she responded gloomily. " I'm...I'm sorry" Jason said. "No, please its okay they passed away years ago and I needed to get it off my chest anyways"she said more contently. "Well, I'm off to sleep I suppose" Jason said as he laid back in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Good night" the fennekin said as she closed her eyes.

It was 9am when Jason woke up. Having dreamt about saving a fennekin, when he looked over and saw one sleeping. _Oh, yea..._ he remembered, the dream now being more fact than fiction. He got up and washed his face in the nearby sink, when suddenly the door to the room swung slowly open. "Good morning" said Nurse Joy. "I see you stayed the night" she said suddenly turning to see the fennekin yawning as she woke up with the sudden commotion. "Hello Nurse Joy" said the fennekin tiredly. "I've come to check your wounds" she replied. With her doing so she told the fennekin she was free to go after seeing her wounds have healed. "But don't strain yourself" she told her.

"I...I have no nowhere to go..." the fennekin said sadly. "Of course you do, what about your trainer" Joy said while looking towards Jason. "Shes not mine" said Jason slowly. "But ill gladly be to willing to help her if that's okay with her", Jason added on. _He did save my life_ thought the fennekin. She thought deeply for a few moments before finally reaching a decision. "Ill go with you...?" "Jason" he finished, "You can call me Jason". "Okay that settles it I suppose"said Nurse Joy cheerfully. "When do you wanna leave?" he asked. "Right now would be a great time"she responded.

A few minutes later they said their goodbyes and thank yous to Nurse Joy and headed on towards Jason's home. While walking home Jason asked "So I never really got a name from you". "I never had one"she said sadly looking at her paws. "Mind if I give you one?" Jason asked. "Not at all"she replied." "What about Anna?" he suggested. Her eyes seemed to open wide at the name,"that's perfect, thank you!" she replied happily. She nuzzled his leg in a thank you manner. "Hey, whats gotten into you", he chucked lightly. "Its just my way of thanking you"she said in what almost sounded like a purr. "Oh, hey we're here" he said after realizing where he was.

"Well this is it, home sweet home" he announced as he unlocked his front door letting in Anna first. "Ladies first" he said. "Such a gentlemen" she replied. They got to the kitchen when Jason asked "You hungry Anna?". Her stomach replied with growl. "Ill take that as a yes" he said. He then got her some leftover miltank steak. After reheating it, he served her the stake."I hope this is good enough for your hunger"he told her. As soon as she took a bite her ears perked up joyfully, "this is the best tasting food I've ever had!" she exclaimed. " I'm glad you like it" proclaimed Jason. She finished her dinner in a couple of minutes and let out a large yawn. "Tired I take it?" asked Jason. She replied with simple nod. "Come on, ill show you where you'll be sleeping tonight" he motioned her to follow.

With her fed and tired Jason walked her up to his bedroom. It was getting pretty late so sleep was sounding great about now. He picked her up and set her on his bed pulling back the covers for her to get underneath. "Goodnight" he told while leaving the room. "Wait, where are you gonna sleep? This is your bed" she asked. "Its okay, ill take the couch don't worry" he said while yawning lightly. "Are you sure? I don't want to feel like I'm too much of a bother" she said worried. "No please, don't think that ill be fine I promise" he assured her. "Goodnight I suppose" said Anna. "Goodnight Anna" he told her while turning off the lights and walking down to the living room. _He's been so nice to me, I gotta find a way to repay him,_ she thought before sleep took over.

 _That's all for now please tell me what I'm doing wrong and please tell me what im doing right._


	2. Chapter 2 Trust and Bond

Well I got like one good review on my last chapter so thanks. Some of you liked it so you're the reason I'm still writing really. Sorry this took like two weeks you know how school is.

Chapter 2 Trust and Bond

Anna awoke at what she believed to be noon. She instantly smelled bacon, _I see Jason got up early_ , she thought to herself happily. She then proceeded to let out a eye tearing yawn, stretch, then hopped off Jason's bed towards the bedroom door.

"Good morning Anna", said Jason as he heard her walk down the hall towards the kitchen. "And good morning to you Jason", Anna said cheerily. "Breakfast is ready if you want some", he motioned towards the food on the oak wood table. She hopped up onto the table and took a bite of the bacon, already expecting it to taste like what it smelled. "This is beyond delicious!", she exclaimed. "Thanks, I never would of thought that you liked it this much", he replied with a smile.

The two finished up their breakfast and decided on watching the T.V for a couple minutes before Jason headed out for his morning commute. Just as they were around 20 minutes into an entertaining crime show Jason got up and headed towards his room. This made Anna curious and followed him. She came to the front of the bed room and saw Jason packing things into a backpack. "Where are you off to?", she questioned. "I'm going on my daily jog", he replied with smile.

"Can I come along?", she said nuzzling his leg. "Of course, but are you sure you're up to it?" he asked worriedly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she assured him. "Getting attacked by a horde of houndour isn't something that would encourage me back out into the forest", he said jokingly. "I feel ready Jason please stop worrying", she said boldly. "Okay then, but if anything is to happen out there you run straight back here and you don't turn around. Not for me or anything else no matter what", he said seriously.

"Why are you being so overprotective all of a sudden?", she questioned firmly. "I hate seeing people or pokemon hurt, the only reason I hurt those houndour was because I needed to. What if I never decided to act when I saw you? That would be a mistake that would haunt me for the rest of my life.", Jason answered her strongly.

"I've had my parents taken from me for a while now so please excuse me for being overprotective, I know you feel the same as I do. Its just that finally after months of being alone I finally found someone who understands me and my struggle, I guess I'm just scared of losing you and not having a reason to keep going", he said melancholy like.

He saw her dip her head in sorrowful manner and heard what sounded like a whimper. "I'm sorry, I know you'll be careful I just don't want to lose you or get you hurt. I'm not going to lie", he continued. "These forests do get a little dangerous around this time of year". "Just promise me you'll safe, okay?", he pleaded her. "I promise Jason, you don't have to worry, and thanks for caring as much as you do" she said sniffling and holding back tears because of the way he talked about her.

He wrapped his arms around her, she gasped and blushed, even though he couldn't see it. "I'm so sorry, for talking to you like that I know its only been a few days since we met please forgive me," he whispered into her ear. She felt her heart beating quicker the longer he hugged her. As soon as he said those words Anna became emerged in a blinding white light. Jason had to let go and stand back; shielding his eyes from the light.A few moments passed before the brightness died down. There, just a few feet in front of him stood a beautiful bipedal orange and black fox that stood at what seemed like 3 feet tall. _This must be her evolved form_ , Jason thought as he inspected her. "Uh, Anna?", he questioned her.

Anna opened her eyes to see Jason standing a couple feet away saying her name. She looked down to see the ground was farther down than usual, and that she was somehow standing on two legs! _What in the world happened!?!,_ she thought to herself. "Anna you evolved!" Jason exclaimed happily. _Oh that's_ _why!_ , she told herself excitedly. "You look even more stunning than before", Jason added on. She blushed at this comment and leaped into Jason's arms. Jason held her for a few more moments before returning to the task at hand.

"So are we going to hike or what?" Jason said breaking the moment. "You bet!", Anna replied. With that settled, Jason packed up everything needed and the two headed out into the beauty that is the forest.

A couple minutes into the walk Anna's mind pondered about why she felt how she did when Jason embraced her. She looked over her shoulder to see Jason walking confidentiality along the dirt path they were traveling. Her heart began to pick up speed when he looked at her and smiled. "Something the matter Anna, tired?", he asked her.

"No, I'm just wondering how much longer?", she lied. "A couple more minutes Anna, don't you worry", he assured her.

Just as Jason had stated, the duo arrived ten minutes later. "Here we are", Jason said overlooking the small valley and river on the beautiful cliff side . "Its beautiful", exclaimed Anna quietly. "That's the exact reason I chose it", he told her as he laid his pack down and pulled out his meditation mat. "Whats that for?", Anna asked curiously. "Its for me to sit down on to meditate", he explained to her. "I've heard about Lucarios and other kinds of Pokemon meditating, but I never really got the concept of it can you please explain it to me Jason?", she asked. "Sure thing, meditation is a way of calming your mind and clearing it and also relaxing your senses", he continued.

"It helped me out a lot when my parents passed away, it was a real great way of dealing with my emotions I think it could help you too", he said motioning for her to sit where he had laid down the mat. "Come on, just try it you'll like it I promise", he told her. Anna sat down cross legged, as Jason had told her. "Good, now close your eyes and try to keep your mind clear of any kind of thoughts", he told her quietly. Anna tried this for several minutes before opening her eyes in frustration. "I cant do it!" she exclaimed.

"Of course you can, its just self doubt that's all", he told her. " I can't do it, there's just too much going on in my mind to just clear it", she explained. "If that's the problem then try to concentrate on only one thing that gets your attention", he said. _Whats that one thing then?_ , she asked herself before realizing. _Of course, the thing that had her full attention was sitting right next to her_ , she figured.

" Okay, I'm ready to try again", she told Jason as she closed her eyes. Concentrating on only Jason had worked. Her body and mind felt relaxed just thinking of him and him only. She thought of how overprotective he was being earlier on and found it kinda cute to say the least. Her mind kept on trying to imagine Jason as something else than just a savior, something else that would involve him being her mate. _No, not like that, come on he would never think of me as the same_ , she said to herself. What felt like 30 minutes passed, then she felt a nudge on her shoulder. "I think you got the hang of it Anna", she heard Jason say as she opened her eyes to see him still next to her.

"Did I really?, it felt great and I experienced a form of relaxation that I haven't felt in a while", she continued, "Thinking about only one thing helped out a lot like you said", she finished. "Yea you did great for a first time, if I may ask what helped you concentrate, was it me?", he said jokingly. Anna quickly darted her head away from him in order to not let him catch her blush. She was pretty sure he knew why she did it. "Uh?, Anna are you feeling well?", he asked her. "No, no I'm fine its just that I thought I saw something move over there", she lied terribly.

"You were thinking of me weren't you?", he chuckled softly. _How did he know dang it_? Anna thought frustratingly. _Might as well come clean_ she finally decided. "Yea...I kinda was, you know rescuing and giving me a home and such", she finally confessed. "I mean if it helps sure go ahead, I'm not going to lie I've had you on my mind all day as well", he said. "I've kept thinking about how cute you looked like when you were meditating", he told her as he placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and looked into her beautiful red eyes. "I've never realized how beautiful your eyes are, they're like candles lit under a night sky", he continued. "Uhhh...thanks Jason", she stuttered greatly with a huge blush on her face.

 _Jason what are you doing_?, he told himself. He soon came to the realization of what he was doing was making Anna really nervous. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me", he said nervously as he got up and began putting everything back into his backpack. "No its okay Jason don't apologize", she replied. "Its just that I got lost in your eyes, they're beautiful Anna", he told her sweetly. "I know they are, that's why I told you not to apologize", she said in what sounded like a giggle.

"Come on, lets head back its starting to get cloudy", he told her. They started to head back home, a couple minutes in Jason got a bad feeling, his instincts told him something bad was about to happen. He picked up Anna like a groom would a bride and dove for the nearest bush. "Jason what the he-!", she was cut short by Jason's hand on her snout. He signaled for her to hush. Just as he did that he heard barking and growling. He peeked over the bush to see a group of houndour run past the bush they were in.

"What was it?", asked Anna with a look of worry on her face. "Just a group of wild houndour passing by, I guess we dodged a bullet," he said with a chuckle. "Oh, thanks once more I suppose", she said then gave his cheek an affectionate a lick. He blushed slightly then said, "lets keep going then".

They had left home at 12:30 a.m and arrived home at 3pm. "Feels good to be back", announced Anna. "Sure does, it took a little longer than what I'm used to but I'm glad I spent the day with you", he told her in a friendly tone. "Me too", she responded happily. That afternoon blew by fast, while the duo did nothing but watch movies and play games all afternoon long. They eventually got tired around 9 and decided to settle in for the night.

It was around 10:30pm when the dark clouds Jason and Anna saw earlier decided to pour rain and thunder. Anna was still sleeping in Jason's bed but terrified of thunder she was. She decided she couldn't sleep and went to see how Jason was doing. Jason heard Anna walking down the hall towards him. "Thunder kept you up too?", he asked. "I know it sounds kinda embarrassing but I have a fear of thunder," she said rubbing her paws nervously.

"Its okay Anna, we all have our fears.", he assured her. "Um...Jason could...could I sleep next to you...just for tonight please?" she said nervously. "Sure if that's what you want go ahead", he answered her. She yipped happily and laid down next to Jason on the large couch. Jason felt her warm fur rubbing up against his arm sending goosebumps everywhere. "Goodnight Jason", she whispered into his ear. "Night Anna", he said before kissing her on the forehead. Anna almost giggled like a little school girl when he did that, she slept very comfortably that night.


	3. Chapter 3 An Errand

I can't believe I'm still writing, but you'll kept telling good job so I'm going to keep at it. If I don't write in a while assume its school issues lol

Chapter 3 An Errand

Jason awoke to a groan that was not his. He opened his eyes to see Anna cuddled up against his torso. _Guess she slept comfortably_ , Jason thought to himself peacefully. He actually kinda enjoyed having her incredibly warm fur up against him. He saw how adorable her face was when she was snoozing about. Jason secretly wanted this to last a long time. Just then Anna let a large yawn and her eyes settled upon Jason's.

"Morning sleepy head," he told her mid yawn. "Morning Jason", she replied, while she stared into his attractive brown eyes. It took a moment before she came to the realization that she was spooned up against Jason. "Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!", she exclaimed as she got up from sofa, a huge blush visible on her white furred cheeks.

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself last night", he chuckled slightly. "I'm not going to lie," she paused then continued, "That was probably the most restful sleep I have ever had," she told him quietly.

Jason took a quick glance towards his alarm clock, seeing it was 8:32."Well, I got some stuff to do today", he said.

"Can I help?"

"I see why not, I gotta run some errands in town."

"But before all that I gotta take a shower and cook you breakfast", he said as he headed towards the restroom.

"Wait!, Jason I haven't bathed in a while," she said nervously with a clearly visible blush.

"Ill let you go first then," he assured her.

 _Dang that didn't work out like I thought it would_ , she said to herself angrily. "Okay then", she said gloomily.

"Could you help me?," she asked him shyly.

"Help with what, bathing?," he chuckled.

"Yea...you see the last time I took a bath was in a river like around 2 weeks since you rescued me".

"I mean, if you really need it I see why not?", he finally gave in. They headed towards the pretty large bathtub Jason owned in the equally large restroom. He started the water then spread some shampoo around to get it bubbly, he then signaled for Anna to climb in.

"Wow, its chilly!" she exclaimed as she dipped in her left bottom paw into the water. "Its gonna get warmer you might as well just climb all the way in," Jason said to her.

She just let out a sigh and did as she was told. She sat there in the water, shivering and her teeth chittering. Jason noticed this and laughed. "Are you okay Anna?," he asked teary eyed after his having laughing fit.

"Just a little cool that's all," she responded sarcastically. "Come on in the waters great," she also added on.

"I see why not, looks like you're gonna use up all the warm water anyhow," he said as he took off his shirt and shorts just staying in his boxers. _Oh my_ , thought Anna as she stared dumbfounded at his surprising toned body. "Wow you look like a strawberry right now," he chucked as he climbed in.

He was right and Anna knew it, her face had blushed and felt heated extremely. "I don't know what you're talking about you idiot!," she said nervously fast. He then proceeded to scrub himself clean as Anna watched him curiously.

Unexpectedly, he pulled Anna closer by her paw then began to scrub Anna. She enjoyed this more than she should have, he started at the tuft of fur in her ears then worked his way down. She let out what sounded like a muffled moan when he scrubbed her inner thighs.

 _Oh sweet Arcues I hope he didn't hear that!_ , she thought frantically as she looked away from Jason instantly.

"Uh, Anna are you okay?," he questioned her.

"No!, I'm fine its just that you scrubbed a little bit too hard," she lied. He then continued until she was fully scrubbed, he then proceeded to drain the bath tub and start the shower head.

"Stand up here Anna," he handed out his hand to help her rise from her sitting position.

"What's this?," she questioned him.

"Its called a shower, its like taking a bath but standing, its like bathing in rain," he told her as he pointed the shower head towards her.

Jason was right, the shower felt like rain against her soft fur. She continued scrubbing her ears when Jason offered to do it instead. She felt a warm feeling inside of her. She gazed into Jason's eyes as he was washing her.

She felt something inside her spark as she stared at his attractive brown eyes. She had finally fell for him. Anna couldn't keep denying it for it was the truth. She had fallen In love with the man that had rescued her.

Jason stayed curious as why Anna locked eye contact with him. _Oh dear Arcues, she's looking at me as a potential mate_ , he theorized. He felt both flattered and kinda strange. Of course Pokemon and human relationships weren't illegal where he lived, but they were seen odd by some.

He decided that this was an issue that had to be dealt with at another time; seeing that they had already spent around 20 minutes showering. He then finished washing up the bipedal vixen then proceeded to dry her off as well as himself.

He dressed himself swiftly in blue jeans, a dark brown pair of boots, and a black undershirt to wear under his dark green hoodie. He then cooked breakfast for the Braixen and himself.

"So where are we off to first?" she said mid bite of her pancakes that she had grown to love.

"First off, I gotta go get some groceries," he paused, "Anna so did you want to stay with me or...?"

 _Why is he asking me this_ , Anna thought confusingly _, Of course I want to stay with him_. "Yes of course, but if you think of me as a burden ill leave don't worry," she said hoping he wouldn't decide to tell her to leave.

"So if that's so, the second thing would be going to the Pokemon center to register you as mine I suppose," he said contently.

Anna's heart became overfilled with joy, she would now officially belong to him. She couldn't help but to get off her chair and jump into Jason's arms.

"Calm down there Anna," he said half jokingly.

Anna stayed in his arms for a good moment or two, breathing her saviors sharp scent (caused by the cologne he was using).

Jason always enjoyed when she acted like this. He eventually gave in and couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as well. The duo stayed in each other's embrace until Jason shot a glance at his clock in the kitchen that read 9:30 a.m.

"As much as I would enjoy hugging you forever we gotta get going Anna," he said breaking the moment.

"Oh, okay then," she replied in a gloomy tone. They quickly finished up their breakfast.

Jason then got his keys for his ATV and helmets ( Authors note: I'm sorry for not mentioning this earlier on but yes he has an ATV) motioning for Anna to follow him. They got outside and Jason locked the door behind him. They then walked towards the quad and Jason handed Anna a helmet.

"What's this for?" she asked as she put it on.

"Its to protect your eyes from the wind and from hurting your head in case you fall off" he assured her.

Jason then put his helmet on as well. He started the engine which let out a soft rumble. "You ready?," he asked Anna.

She responded with a simple "yes" and they were off. They arrived 10 minutes later to the supermarket. The Man and Braixen parked and then entered the store. Jason could see both a lot of people and Pokemon accompanying their trainers. They blended in perfectly with the people here he thought.

He grabbed a shopping basketball then the duo then began looking for the items on their list, which wasn't too much.They lasted around 5 minutes finding everything which consisted of normal things like more pancake mix (obviously), bread, and some Poke Puffs for Anna as a treat.

He handed her the basket and told her to wait in line as he had forgotten some peanut butter. He walked over to where what he wanted was, he found it and started to head back to Anna when he heard a woman say behind him,"Pretty Braixen you have there."

He turned around to see a woman in what he believed to be in her mid-twenties with red hair and a Luxio at her side glancing at Anna.

"Thank you," he replied kindly.

"I'm guessing you two are a thing?" she asked with a smile.

Jason knew he was blushing. "Oh no sorry lady you got it all wrong, she's more of a friend actually," he lied to her.

"Oh I see, its just that I have these ribbons I usually give out to Pokemon and I was wondering is she would want one," she offered.

"I think she would greatly appreciate it," he responded.

The lady simply replied with a smile and took a beautifully petite pink ribbon out of her bag and handed it to Jason. Jason then thanked the woman and returned to Anna with both the peanut butter and ribbon (which he kept secret from Anna till later). Jason payed for the groceries and the two headed outside towards the ATV.

He climbed on and put the groceries in a backpack he had brought along for such a moment.

"You got your helmet on Anna?" he asked her.

"Yes Jason," she answered him then he started the ignition and they were on their way to the Pokemon center. They arrived 4 minutes later, because the Pokemon center was around the corner and dismounted the quad and entered the center.

"Hello Joy!" said Jason happily.

"Hey Jason how has everything been since the incident?" she questioned then noticed Anna standing behind his right leg.

"Is this the same one-", she said before being interrupted by Jason, " Yea she is and she goes by Anna".

"She evolved!, and she's so cute!", said Joy barely containing her excitement.

Anna looked up at Jason with a shy look on her eyes. "Its okay Anna, she's a friend", he chuckled.

She walked up to Nurse Joy shyly, only to get picked up by her arms and get a hug by Joy. She couldn't help but smile and giggle at the lady's happiness. She then was let down by Joy and looked up to Jason.

"So what brings you here, I see that she's healthy so what?," she said.

"She decided to stay with me so I came to register her as mine," he said glancing at Anna.

"Oh I see, lets get that made then," she said as she got behind her computer. The Joy then got Anna registered as Jason's Pokemon finally. Anna and Jason then thanked Joy for her services and headed home.

They got home later that day. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with Jason doing some yard work and Anna just watching. They eventually ate dinner, watched a movie, and settled in for the night. Jason suddenly remembered about the ribbon he had for Anna.

"Hey Anna I have something for you," he told her.

"What is it?," she asked curiosity.

He then pulled out the ribbon and tied it to her left ear. She quickly walked over to the restroom mirror to see the ribbon. She freaked out to say the least. She returned and embraced Jason so tightly he had a hard time breathing.

"Uh, Anna you're kinda crushing me," he said in a strained voice.

"Oh sorry Jason," she said embarrassed.

She then settled into him in sort of a cuddle instead. Jason returned the embrace and the two of them spooned on the couch until sleep overtook them both.

The last chapter might take a while to get out so tell me what you all want to see, I plan on it taking place two years later and Anna finally evolving into a Delphox. Also I hit a huge block on this story so forgive me if its not as good as the others.


End file.
